The present invention relates to a lighting device for a vehicle, particularly a motor vehicle and, more particularly, to a motor vehicle headlight.
A lighting device for a motor vehicle is known and described in German Published Patent Application 38 43 032 A1. This lighting device has a light source and a reflector, by which light issuing from the light source is reflected. A reflection guiding device is arranged in the path of the light reflected from the reflector, by which the light reaching it is reflected to form a light beam issuing from the lighting device. The light guiding device is stationary so that only a light beam with unique characteristics, which means spread and/or range, etc, can be produced. However an optimum illumination of the traffic situation in front of the vehicle is not possible with a light beam having unique characteristics under all conditions, for example, under different weather or road conditions, so that compromises must be made. Different embodiments of the lighting device were required for left and right handed traffic which results in a comparatively high manufacturing expense.